1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal house, and more particularly to a movable animal house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that there is something what is called a portable case into which the pet fancier put his house pet he keeps so as to be able to carry it about when going out. However, such kind of portable case heretofore in use has a weak point of occupying a great deal of space at the time of putting it in order because it is always tenacious of a cubical form even when being not used. In addition, such kind of case can not be easily moved because it has no wheels provided thereto.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional animal houses.